All The Lights In The Sky
All The Lights In The Sky is the first full length album by Area 11. It was released on 31st January 2013. The album received massive amounts of hype due to the assumption it would be released on the 11th of January. A physical copy of the album was released under the title All the Lights in the Sky 「COMPLETE」. The Inertia Corporation logo appeared on the back of the album, alongside a message on the inside cover reading: "THIS ALBUM WAS PAID FOR, IN PART, BY THE INERTIA CORPORATION". Track listing All the Lights in the Sky consists of 11 tracks: #System;Start #Vectors #Euphemia #Knightmare/Frame #Tokyo House Party #Shi No Barado (feat. Beckii Cruel) #Cassandra, (Pt. II) #The Strays #Dream & Reality #Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill #Bōsōzoku Symphonic Originally, the album appears to have more tracks planned *Homunculus *Human is Dead; Mismatch *What Vicious Is (Was presumed to be The Strays but is now unknown. A possible different song to do with Cowboy Bebop, or maybe an instrumental or separated intro for The Strays) *Stub out the Stars (Now known to be the name used for The Strays in demo form due to its release on the physical album bonus disk). Planning In the early stages of development of the album, a chart can be seen with several song titles, including one called 'Homunculus '. On the front of the Shi No Barado Cover, a mass of numbers can be seen which, when translated from hex, spell out 'admin/h0muncu1us'. Another noticeable song title is [HUMAN IS DEAD;MISMATCH] Artwork The album artwork to ATLITS shares a striking resemblance to the landscape from the opening title sequence of the Anime 'Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann', which is where the album's title comes from. The photo to the right shows Sparks* failing badly at lying about the ATLITS cover art work. Creation of the Album On Soundrop, Sparkles* described some of the processes that he goes through in songwriting, mentioning that each song has 4 levels: Lyrics, anime references, Digital Haunt relevance and finally its real life meaning. All The Lights In the Sky 「COMPLETE」 On 11/11 2013 at 11:11PM GMT a teaser video was released for All The Lights In the Sky 「COMPLETE」. The video featured an edited version of System;Start as an audio track, and explored visually many of the themes referenced in the album. *There seems to be some sort of green bubbling liquid in front of a computer screen, possibly in a tank. *The computer screen features a waveform and three boxes. One of which has the letters IC in, one of which has a large amount of scrolling numbers in, and the middle one is empty. *We then see what looks like the top of the container of liquid. *Next we see a close up of a closed eye, presumably Cassandra's. *Finally we here the end lyrics of System;Start, beginning with "Cassandra can you hear me?" Scientist.png Plinth1.png Cassandraeye.png BIOS.png Ba11.png Machine.png Atlits.png 「COMPLETE」.png Online.png Inertia.gif On 19/12 2013, the physical release was put on sale. The video that accompanied it seems to be an extended version of the teaser trailer. It shows in more detail the machine that Cassandra is hooked up to, and shows various screens of text, diagnostics and onlookers to the occurrence. Category:All the lights in the sky Category:Music Category:Area 11 Category:Album